


Lil cutie

by Ivebeengoinguwu



Category: Day6
Genre: >:( I love cuddles, Baby, Caregiver, Caregiver Dowoon, Caregiver Sungjin, Cuddles, Little Jae, Little Space, Little Wonpil, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, SO IS JAE I-, Stuffies, Wonpils a cutie :(, angel - Freeform, baby talk, baths, bubs - Freeform, non sexual, oh my god nicknames yE S, sfw, uGH WONPILS SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeengoinguwu/pseuds/Ivebeengoinguwu
Summary: -Woonie Woonie Woonie >:D-. . . Why u so cute
Relationships: Dopil - Relationship, dowoon wonpil, jaeSungBri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Lil cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read or comment know the difference between little space and ddlg please, this is completely non sexual and I’m not gonna put the whole definitions for both u can do that ur self. Anyway stan Day6 B y e guys gals and non-binary pals

"Woon Woon." Wonpil half yelled half mumbled into his blanket pouting lightly, waiting for Dowoon to walk into the room. Hoping he would hear him, but after a while.... _a few seconds_ , -granted it felt like years for the boy-, he didn't come.

Wonpil rolled around in his bed whining into his pillow, just clutching the biggest one he could find on the bed since he still needed to change them out. He tended to do that when this happened because if he just had stuffies lying out he would regress more often than not. Hearing someone walk to his door but by the sounds of the footsteps, _yes he knew what Dowoons footsteps tended to sound like_ , it wasn't the boys. "Pil?"

The boy hummed lightly, his face in the pillows someome walking to the bed sitting down and placing his hand on the smaller boys shoulder, noticing that it was Sungjins voice. "Is big Wonpil here?"

The smaller hesitated to answer feeling to salty since this person wasn't Dowoon but shook his head no, knowing if he didn't respond Sungjin would probably tell the youngest and give him a punishment. Nothing too bad, he hardly got into punishments anyway it's just that they were usually depriving him of hugs, his favorite food for dinner, nothing bad like spankings. But it was hell for him, little and big so he didn't want to risk it. "Do you want Dowoon?"

Wonpil nodded rolling over to where Sungjin was, hugging his side, pouting his bottom lip out feeling it shake lightly. "I wan Woonie." Sungjin looked down at the boy feeling his heart ache. Yeah he wasn't his caretaker but he did babysit him sometimes and felt bad whenever the boy was sad. Running his hand through his hair feeling Wonpil nuzzle his head on his hand. "Dowoon is out right now Pillie, he'll be back soon though."

He heard Wonpil whine again, his voice muffled from pressing his face against sungjins side. "But I want Woonie now."

Sungjin let out a sigh, pursing his lips together." I know bubs, but you have to wait okay?" Wonpil waited for a bit and lightly nodded. "For now." Sungjin pushed the boys shoulders so he could see his face, squishing his cheeks lightly. "You get to hang out with a uncle Jinnie for the time being."

The younger smiled lightly and nodded, seeing as Sungjin held out his arms the boy just going in them resting on his chest.

When Sungjin took care of him they tended to just wait till Dowoon got home, passing the time by watching movies eating or sleeping. So the two did just that, the smaller boy sleeping and Sungjin just lying awake rubbing his back, lowkey hoping the youngest boy would get home soon since his arm was starting to hurt. Almost letting out a sigh of relief when he heard their front door open the three other boys voices being heard in the dorms now.

The boy cuddling with him shooting up with a shocked face looking around the room, keeping the blanket on him while he got up and ran into the living room where the entrance of their dorms where. Spotting Dowoon almost immediately, the boy putting some things on the counter. Wonpil ignoring that fact and running up behind him hugging his back, the younger jumping at the uncalled for surprise and turned around with Wonpil in his chest now. "Piri?"

The older fell back a little Dowoon just placing his hand on his back to keep him standing up right, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey baby don't get up so fast, I've told you this before ."

The older boy hummed looking up at him with a pouting lip once he got back to reality, feeling his lip shaking again. "Woonie don leave me again." Dowoon looked at him surprised and spotted Sungjin when he walked into the room, the older boy shrugging, just signing him "little." With his hands and Dowoon looked back down to the boy in front of him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Pil." He watched as the boy nuzzled his head into his chest and Dowoon just silently pointed to the stuff on the counter to Sungjin, the leader nodding his head going to take care of it while the two walked into their room, Wonpil just leading him to the bed to lay down and Dowoon agreed. Having a long day himself so he needed a break from everything. "Hey, how long has big Pillie been gone?"

Wonpil hummed against his chest, bringing his hand up to count, putting three fingers up. "Three hours baby?" Wonpil shook his head. "Three time." The younger pursed his eyebrows together pulling his phone out looking at the time. "Bubs- it's nine now." Wonpil hummed a yes, looking up at him his face pouting. "Yeah that's." He paused to count for a little. "Four hours to long."

Dowoon pursed his eyebrows together deciding not to correct the boy. Just nodding his head. "I know baby I'm sorry." Wonpil hummed holding him tighter. Dowoon looking around the bed observing it. "Bubs did you not bring your buddy's out?"

The smaller shook his head pouting more. "No they like it more when you're here." The taller rubbed the boys back, tilting his head, the other boy clearly upset about that..fact? "And what makes you think that?"

"We all have more fun when your here with us." Dowoon smiled lightly, most of his assumptions about why he thought that going away, patting his back. Hearing Wonpil let out a relaxing sigh.

"Baby I'm sure they like us both equally, if anything like you more, you take care of them after all." Wonpil hummed shrugging his shoulders. "I guess.."

The younger nodded and heard Wonpil let out a small yawn, whining against Dowoons chest. "Getting tired Pillie?" The boy nodded, wrapping his leg around Dowoon's waist and he just pulled him closer after pulling the blanket over them. Kissing the top of his head just softly mumbling, "go to bed baby I'm not going anywhere." Earning a nod from Wonpil the boy going to sleep in his arms and Dowoon did the same once he knew he was asleep finally.

Waking up Wonpil resting calmly on his chest. Mouth parted lightly, letting out small soft breaths, eyes softly shut. Dowoon looked over to the small clock on his nightstand seeing that it was already eleven thirty, so he brought his hand up softly shaking the boy. Not wanting to be harsh on waking him because if he was big he'd probably be grumpy all day and if he was little he might get scared and he didn't want what.

Hearing a small whine come out of the boys mouth, digging his head into the boys chest. Dowoon shaking him once more, watching as Wonpil brought his hand up to rub his tired eyes. Letting out a small sigh, opening them slowly, his eyes flickering to Dowoons.

"Woon-Woon?" Dowoon gave him a small smile, bringing his hand up to rub his head. "Wake up time baby boy." Wonpil smiled lightly, nodding his head, sitting up, Dowoon following behind. Wrapping his arms around Wonpil waist since the boy was sitting on his lap and he knew he liked to start his mornings with as much cuddles and contact as he could get. Hearing him let out a small tired giggle wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The younger mumbling into his neck still trying to wake up himself.

"What do you want for breakfast Bubs?" He heard Wonpil hum, breathing in deeply and letting it out. Just a little thing the boy did, big or little. Mainly because he liked how Dowoons cologne smelled. "Chicken Dino's and choco shakie?"

Dowoon let out a tired chuckle shaking his head lightly, hearing Wonpil whine. "Baby we can't have those in the morning. You know that." Wonpil gave him a small nod moving off his lap standing up. Stretching his back letting out a little yawn, Dowoon watching him with a smile.

A small gasp being let out by the older, sitting down on the floor peaking his head under the bed, letting out a small giggle. Pulling his head back his hands holding a small familiar bunny stuffed animal, a smile plastered on his face. "Can't forget him?" Wonpil shook his head looking at Dowoon with a smile. "Nope Nope."

The younger nodded accompanied with a small chuckle, standing up grabbing his hand. "Let's just figure out what we'll eat when we get there." Wonpil nodded, the two walking to the kitchen, the older sitting on the island the second he saw it, a small laugh being elected from Dowoon. "Let's see..."

He let out a hum, hearing Wonpil whine loudly. Turning around to look at him seeing him kick his legs above the floor. "Need something?" Wonpil nodded, pointing to the fridge, the younger walking over to it opening it. The only Wonpil-ish, well little Wonpil-ish thing in there being orange juice. Pointing to it, looking at the boy and saw as he nodded with a smile.

Smiling at his reaction, pulling the jug out, pouring it in a cup for him putting the jug back in the fridge before walking over to him. The boy giving him grabby hands but Dowoon put it out of his reach putting up one finger. "Use your words baby."

Wonpil let out a little "oh." Nodding his head. "Can I has orange juice pwease?" Dowoon smiled, handing the cup out to the boy, Wonpil gladly taking it with a smile.

The younger turning back around to the cabinets hearing someone walk into the kitchen. Looking at them seeing Younghyun tiredly draging himself into the room, grabbing pancake mix from the lower cabinet and got the rest of the items necessary to make pancakes, almost stumbling a few times his eyes almost closed.

"Someome seems tired." Younghyun nodded running his hand through his hair, starting on putting the mix into a bowl and turning on the stove. "Yeah I'm sure I look tired as fuck."

Wonpil let out a small gasp, Younghyun looking at him tiredly and confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Wonpil nodded taking a sip of his orange juice. "No no word."

The eldest looked at Dowoon then back to Wonpil letting out a sigh. "Is this little Pil?" Dowoon chuckled lightly and let out a "yeah." Younghyun nodding. "Sorry Pillie." He gave the boy a small head pat seeing him smile and went back to making pancakes, looking at the two boys while cooking.

"You guys want some too?" Wonpils enthusiastic "yes!" Was enough time answer for both of them, nodding his head, Dowoon leaning against the counter. Wonpil resting his head against the others head next to him, Dowoon speaking up. "What made you make this out of all things?"

Younghyun smiled lightly, letting out a yawn still trying to wake up. "Jae wanted them and I don't trust him around a stove right now." Dowoon let out a chuckle nodding his head, the two watching as Younghyun finished the pancakes and cleaned up, giving them their plate walking back to his shared room after giving them a goodbye.

"Can we watch movies today Woon?" Dowoon looked at the smaller, forming a little smile nodding his head. "Yeah anything you want angel, we have a free day today."

He saw as the boy smiled widely, nodding his head. The two finishing their breakfast. "Bubs why don't you get in more comfy clothes? Hm? Your still in outdoor clothes from yesterday." Wonpil looked down at himself and back to Dowoon nodding his head, grabbing his stuffie and cup from the counter and walked back into his room, Dowoon falling onto the couch.

_Sitting right back up_ when he heard a small screech coming from their shared bedroom, followed by small sniffles so he walked faster, finally walking to the room seeing Wonpil sitting on the ground most of the liquid in the cup being spilled on him. Small tears being held at the corners of his eyes. "W-woon?"

He gave the younger a pout his bottom lip shaking lightly and Dowoon walked over to him, picking up a towel hanging on the door knob, mainly trying to get what was on Wonpil before he got the floor since it was wood and not a big priority. "Angel what happened?"

He head Wonpil sniffle more bringing his hand up to whipe his eyes. "I f-fell and my orange juice did t-to I'm sorry please don't be mad." Dowoon frowned shaking his head. "No no no, bubs I'm not mad it's okay." He set the towel aside when he thought he got everything he could soak up, and put his hand on Wonpils cheek, seeing the boy sniffle, whiping a little tear from his face.

"It's okay angel it happens." He looked around the floor and at Wonpils clothes humming lightly. "Little change of plans, why don't you take a bath and we can watch a movie all rolled up in blankets." He pinched his cheek lightly hearing a small giggle come out of the boy. "How does that sound?"

Wonpil smiled and nodded a warm while coming across Dowoons face. "There's my happy baby boy." The older only smiled with a light giggle, and Dowoon got up, putting his hands under Wonpils arms lifting him up till he stood up and held his hand walking to the restroom.

Turning on the bath and went to look for some toys and bubbles under the sink since they didn't just leave it out. Feeling small tug on his shirt turning to Wonpil, humming a light "what?"

"Can you stay with me? I don wanna take a bath alone." He pouted lightly, just something he did to get his way sometimes, but there was no need for it because the younger agreed nodding his head. Pulling the items he was searching for out, some being rubber ducks and the bubbles he was looking for, and turned to Wonpil.

"Arms up baby." Wonpil lifted his arms above his head, Dowoon grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt pulling it off throwing it into a laundry hamper, the boy just taking off his other clothes. Dowoon only did his shirt because it makes him feel more small.

The two getting in the bath, Dowoon taking a small cup filling it with warm water pouring it on the boys head, seeing him close his eyes and giggle lightly. Looking back up at him once all the water was out.

Seeing as his eyes widened when he spotted the small ducks picking some up, making lightly noises playing with them in the water. Moving the bubbles away so he play with the ducks in a clear space, putting some bubbles on his head, looking like a small hat on him.

Pushing two ducks near Dowoon the younger taking them in his hands confused. "Run away or I'll eat all your candys!"

Dowoon laughed pulling the ducks away making a light playful "scream" noise. Before looking up at Wonpil softly. "bubs, why don't you be the good guy?"

The older looked up at him with doe eyes thinking for a minute before nodding with a smile looking back down at the small ducks. "Don't eat the candys! It's for all the bunny's not just you!" Dowoon laughed lightly pushing his rubber ducks towards Wonpils. "You can't defeat me!" He let out a little evil laugh and Wonpil made some more play noises pushing his ducks against Dowoons like they were fighting.

"Oh no!" Dowoon pulled his ducks back like they got hit and heard Wonpil giggle doing a little victory song. The younger looking back up at his eyes once he reached some sort of ending with his duck defeat story. "Okay Bubs, time to actually wash okay?" Wonpil pouted lightly looking down at the ducks before looking back up nodding his head.

Setting the ducks aside and scooted closer to the taller. The boy blowing the blubbers off his head seeing them play in the air for a few seconds before hitting the water. Getting some shampoo in his hands seeing Wonpil lean his head closer to him and washed his hair. Trying not to get any soap in his eyes, seeing the boy slowly shut his eyes, almost like he was struggling to keep him self awake but before he could Dowoon pat his head lightly.

"Baby hold your breath." Wonpil looked up at him and nodded, shutting his eyes and holding his head, his cheeks puffed out, electing a small laugh out of Dowoon, taking the cup of water, pouring it on Wonpils head a few times so all the soap was out. "Done."

Wonpil let out the breath he was holding shaking his head water droplets flying in different directions. "Can you turn around for me Bubs?"

The older nodded, doing so, his back facing Dowoon now, the younger getting some conditioner and putting it in his hair, washing his back and arms with body wash while it set.

Just taking the shower nozzle because it was harder to wash out with just a cup and got it all out. Hugging his back once he was done leaning back, kissing his cheek lightly. "So what movies do you wanna watch?" He heard the boy giggle lightly, letting go of his back letting the water drain out, putting a towel around his waist before getting a small bunny towel for Wonpil. The small hood going on his head, little bunny ears and all. Dowoon squishing his cheeks, seeing Wonpil scrunch up his nose.

"Your my pretty little bunny." The older smiled nodding his head. Dowoon taking his hand. "You mind getting dressed yourself while I set things up?"

The boy shook his head, skipping off to their room. Dowoon walking into the living room seeing Sungjin on his phone on the couch, looking to Dowoon, in mid wave before gasping lightly covering his eyes. "Kid- you know- towel."

Dowoon looked down nodding his head. "Yeah I know, I just need to set something up I'll only be a minute."

Sungjin nodded keeping his eyes glued down to anywhere but Dowoon. Humming lightly. "I assume Wonpils still little?" The younger nodded, pulling some blankets out of a cabinet and different movie choices. "Yeah, you want to watch some movies with us?"

The older chuckle lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe." He mumbled something lightly Dowoon wanting to question him but decided not to. Nodding his head, seeing Wonpil skip back out with a new plushie in his arms since the other one needed to be washed.

Dowoon ruffling his still damp hair. "Bubs go sit with Jinnie while I get dressed okay?" Wonpil nodded with a smile, going to sit next to Sungjin on the couch showing him his little stuffie Sungjin making a surprised face smiling.

Dowoon walking over to his room, taking a while to get dressed since he couldn't find any clothes. Wonpil probably took his last sweater. But found a tshirt and sweat pants shortly after.

Hearing someone whine lightly, light bickering coming from the living room, definitely not Wonpils voice, but the whine was. Dowoon walking out seeing Sungjin gone, Wonpil crossing his arms with a pout on his face his eyes glossy and Jae holding his little plushie above his head.

"Jae please give donie back." Wonpil only pouted more seeing Jae shake his head lightly. Dowoon letting out a small but stern "hey" getting both their attention. "Jae what are you doing?"

The eldest pouted his voice higher than usual which surprised Dowoon. "Wonpil won let me play with his stuffie." He pouted and the youngest noticed that he also looked like he was on the brink of crying his bottom lip shaking. "Uh- Jae it's Wonpils."

Jae looked at him shocked, just pouting more handing the stuffie back to Wonpil. The younger hugging it like if he let go it would leave him forever.

Dowoon seeing Jae sit on the ground criss cross, his head down, hands holding his head up on his cheeks. "Jae, why did you tak-"

"Don talk to me." The youngest pursed his eyebrows together, and somewhat pieced what was going on together. Which meant. "Don't talk to me like that Jaehyung."

The eldest looked up at him surprised his pout still prominent, looking back down not even acknowledging the other person walking in the room. It being Younghyun, who let out a tired groan when he saw Jae on the floor rubbing his face.

"I can't leave him. I can leave him even for one fucki-freaking second."he walked over to the taller crouching down, Jae still looking down at his lap. "Baby what did you do?"

Jae looked up at him shocked as to why he accused him first and shook his head. "I didn do anything!" Younghyun just looked at him unamused looking at Wonpil, then back to Jae.

"Explain why Piri looks like he's about to cry then." Jae pouted more, looking at the said boy then back to Younghyun. Doing the motion a few times, pointing to his eyes. "You not gonna ask why m crying?"

The younger looked at him more sternly, an apologetic look coming across Jaes face. "Park Jaehyung. Now." The older nodded looking back down at his lap. "I has no plushies and Wonpil has tons... I wanted one too."

Younghyun lifted his chin so he looked at him face to face and spoke up. "And you decided to take Wonpils without his permission?" Jae shrugged his shoulders. "Is surprise borrowing."

The younger let out a tired sigh, running his hand though his hair. "Prince you cant just take other people’s things, you know that." Jae nodded lightly and looked back down at his lap but Younghyun just lifted his chin again. "Apologize to Wonpil, now please."

Jae nodded again, looking away from Younghyun and to the Wonpil, the younger still clutching the stuffie but took note of Jae. "Pillie... m sorry I took your plushie, I wan-"

The older didn't even get to finish feeling Wonpil just tackle him basically engulfing him in a hug. Jae being taken back before hugging him back. Younghyun sighing shaking his head. "Dear god littles are sometimes so dramati- aand Jaes crying now great."

"It's okay jaehyungie." Wonpil pat his head lightly pulling away from the hug. Jae whipping away some tears with his sleeves, little sniffles coming from him. Younghyun helping him off the floor and Wonpil sat back on the couch. Jae looking at Younghyun with puppy dog eyes. "Can we stay wit Pillie and watch movie too?" He gave him a pout and Younghyun lifted his eyebrows before nodding.

"I-sure baby anything. You’re still getting a punishment for what your did earlier though." Jae pouted but quickly smiled, sitting on the couch next to Wonpil hugging him again small giggles being exchanged. Younghyun feeling a tug on his sleeve and Dowoon just pulled him around the corner so the two boys couldn't hear.

"Okay when the fuck was Jaehyung little?" Younghyun chuckled lightly leaning against the wall looking at the two boys cuddling on the couch pointing to differnt movies they wanted to watch. "Dude a long time he's just good at hiding it and was embarrassed." Dowoon nodded, sighing lightly sarcastically saying.

"Jesus is Sungjin a little next? Who's gonna be a caregiver for him?" He heard Younghyun burst into laughter shaking his head, Sungjin walking around lifting his eyebrow. "No, I'm not Dowoon." He placed his hand on Younghyuns shoulder the boy giving his a shocked expression like he already knew what he was going to say.

"Buuut there might be another." He looked at Younghyun lightly and playfully saying. "Little one." The younger smacked his hand off his shoulder, clearing his throat avoiding his eyes. "Not right now Jin I'm taking care of Jae." 

Sungjin chuckled wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his cheek lightly. "Come oooon. I can take care of you both at the same time baby boy."

Younghyun whined lightly with a pout shaking his head. "Sungieeeee." He cleared his throat again. "Sungjin let me take care of Jae today."

The older chuckled nodding his head. "Fine fine." Younghyun let out a sigh saying a small thank you. The boy pointing to the two boys in the couch with his thumb. "Let's make sure they don't start a riot?" Dowoon nodded laughing lightly walking back into the living room Wonpil spotting him holding his arms out making grabby hands. 

Younghyun walking back too, Jae looking at what Wonpil was doing looking back at Younghyun. Just holding his arms out enough to his elbows were at his sides. The younger laughing lightly hugging his waist, sitting next to him.

Sungjin sitting next to Jae too poking his side lightly scrunching his nose up hearing the boy whine. Just holding his hand.

Dowoon finally sat down putting a blanket around him and Wonpil. The five boys deciding on a movie- mainly the two Littles, but they all watched none the less. The two boys falling asleep so- everyone was basically stuck on the couch.


End file.
